The Engagement
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: SEQUEL TO "THE PROPOSAL"! has spoilers for the 3rd book so beware. i cant WAIT for "only the good spy young" but anyway...zammie all the way and please read and review and recommend to others! R&R&R thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Here's **_**The Engagement**_**!!!! I know, you've all been waiting patiently for **_**The Proposal**_**'s sequel! I've been working really hard to make this worthy of your Zammie-loving eyes. I was also working on finishing reading "Don't Judge A Girl by Her Cover" so if you haven't read it yet, I'm gonna be using lots of deets from that, so read the 3****rd**** b4 u read this! Thx!**

Zach POV

"Aunt Abby!" Cam squealed as Abby walked into the house. We hadn't seen Abby in…2 years? 3?

"Hey, squirt," she replied warmly. "Zach."

"Hey, Abby," I replied. It was no surprise she stared coldly at me. Abby doesn't like me very much…

"Aunt Abby, look!" Cam held up her hand to show Abby the 20k ring I bought her.

"Ooh," Abby admired. "And who is this from? That Josh fellow? Preston Winters?"

I rolled my eyes and Cam said, "Nooo…"

She backed up into my and I put my hands on her arms. "It's Zach. Zach is my fiancée," she explained.

Abby set her jaw. "Ah. I see. Could I talk to you for a minute, Cammie?"

"Sure," Cam replied, obviously _un_sure. They walked into the dining room and closed the door. Just then, Joe Solomon walked in.

"Hello, Zach," Solomon said, apparently uncomfortable.

"Mr. Solomon. How's the-er...- teaching job?" I replied, attempting to start conversation.

"Look, Goode, just because you are so obviously engaged to my niece, that doesn't mean that you're suddenly a part of this family. No one but Rachel and Cammie like you in this family, so don't just but into everyone's business. And it's doing very well, by the way," Solomon cut in.

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay! Okay! Sorry I asked!"

We both sat down on opposite ends of the couch and watched the Giants dominate the Saints. Yes!

Cam POV

Aunt Abby set her jaw after I told her I was proposed to Zach. "Ah. I see," she said. "Could I talk to you for a minute, Cammie?"

"Sure," I replied, completely _un_sure. We walked into the guest room and Abby shut the door.

"Cam, why in the world are you engaged to _Zach Goode_?" she asked, clearly upset.

I shrugged. "Because, uh, I love him?"

"Don't you know that his family has one of the worst reputations for being double agents?" she yelled at me.

"No, I didn't know that," I replied in a low whisper.

"Well you do now," she replied in her inside voice. "I'm just worried about you, Cameron. You put yourself out there so much, and you're like a danger magnet."

"I didn't know that I caused you and Uncle Joe so much stress," I replied.

"Oh, you don't cause Joe ANY stress! He runs around everyday causing me to worry because you and him are so much alike!" she replied, laughing. Wow. Me and Solomon? Alike? Weird…

"I just…I just wish you could've picked a less dangerous job. One that didn't require you to risk your life every single day," Abby confessed.

"Aunt Abby, you and Mom and Uncle Joe have done this your whole lives!" I protested.

"I know, Squirt, and that's why I'm so worried about you! I know how dangerous this job can be! Look at what happened to your dad!" she stopped short. Abby knows how bad we Morgans take it when Dad is mentioned.

I got up and left the room. I stormed up to Uncle Joe. "Get Abby and leave. Now," I demanded.

For the second time in my life, I saw Joe Solomon scared for his life.

"Joe, we're leaving," Abby said as she stalked into the living room. She pulled him over the couch by the ear.

"Ok," he agreed quickly. Once she had successfully pulled her husband over the couch, Abby grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door and started Joe's car.

"Joe!" she hollered.

"Coming, dear!" he called out the door, grabbing Abby's purse which she had left behind. With one final rueful glance at me and a glare at Zach, he rushed out the door.

I screamed wordlessly.

"Am I correct to assume that things with Abby didn't blow over well?" Zach asked into my ear. He was behind me with his hands on my waist.

"You are completely correct in that assumption," I replied.

"Then you need a cheering up, my sweet!"

I closed my eyes and sighed. "How do you propose to do that?"

"How do you think?" he kissed my cheek.

"Zach, I'm really not in the mood. Sorry," I said.

"I could always get you in the mood," he replied softly.

"Zach!" I whined. He was kissing my neck.

"What?" he murmured into my shoulder.

"Stop. Please?" I begged.

He stopped and huffed, obviously annoyed.

"Thanks. Look, I'm sorry, Zach, but I just can't right now."

"Why not?" he asked, turning me around so I would face him.

I looked down at my feet. He took my hands in his. "Answer me, Cam."

"Because!" I yelled at him, looking into his face.

"Because why!" he yelled back.

"Because your family is full of Double Agents!" I blurted, then put my hand over my mouth.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. "What are you talking about?"

I took a deep breath then looked down at my feet again. "Abby told me why she hates you. Why she was so upset about me being engaged to you."

"Why?"

"Because apparently," I replied, "All of the people in your family have been double agents."

"And you're afraid that I'll be the same?" he asked mockingly.

"Kinda," I whispered sincerely, feeling the blush crawl across my face.

"Oh, Cammie," he said, taking me in his arms. "You should know me better than that. I would never even _think_ of becoming a double agent!"

I sniffed in his cologne, burying my face into his chest. "Really?" I asked him. I sniffled again. "I mean, you would really never become a double agent?"

"I swear, Cam," he laughed.

I pulled away and punched him in the chest. "I'm being serious, you dolt!" I yelled at him through my tears.

"I'm sorry, Cammie. But I swear that I would never ever become double agent. Especially because you don't want me to," he confided.

"Tell me something, Zach," I said as I set my head on his chest again. "And I mean truthfully."

"Of course. Anything. Anything at all," he smiled.

"Well two things, actually. First, why do you love me? Seriously. How can you love such a complicated spy as me?" I asked, tears welling in my eyes.

"That's a little off topic, Cam!" he laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"Well," he said, picking me up. "You're beautiful, smart, funny, loving, a wonderful person, and the main reason I love you is _because_ you are so complicated! Every girl who threw herself at me has always been a shallow, self-absorbed loser that was obsessed with glamour and make up. You, on the other hand, are naturally beautiful and not a shallow person at all. You are so smart and possibly the only person I know who can make Joe Solomon pee his pants." I smiled and he kissed me on the lips.

"Thanks," I said.

"I have no problem telling you the truth," he said. "Now what was your other question?"

I smiled. "When are we holding the wedding?"

**A/N: ahahahahaha I finally stopped procrastinating and finished the first chapter!! Aren't you so proud? Lol. Please R&R&R. You know how much I luv it. :) I'll try to get back to you asap but I might not be able to. SOOOO many people read "the proposal" that by tomorrow morning I will be swarmed in so many reviews that I will be drowning in them! (hopefully). But I **_**do**_** allow anonymous reviews, so you CAN review if you have no account. :) PLEASE review! I must have at LEAST 10 or I shall not update. :) Good luck!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heyhey!!!!! Thanks sooo much for voting, everyone!!!! But, and I'm sorry to all others, but White Rose won by a landslide. I'm gonna update one story for each category first, though. (example: one GG, one HP, one Twilight, and my Mamma Mia story) Anyway, this chapter was really hard to come up with, as you can tell from my long absence in the Gallagher Girls category. I have been working on this for weeks; since I came up with the poll idea, actually! Lol.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls (unfortunately)**

As I walked to the store, 3 blocks away, I began whistling. I was actually happy enough to whistle.

"Hey, Bud," Grant said.

"Hey Grant; headed to the Super Market, as well?" I asked.

"Nah; Bex kicked me out for drinking beer. Apparently, I'm taunting her."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, Cammie didn't tell you? Bex is pregnant. And I know exactly when from, too." He snickered.

"Oh! Congrats, mate! I'm really happy for ya, and, by the way, that's nasty. I really didn't need to know tha-ugh! Mental imagery! I hate that! Dude!"

Grant snickered. "That's what you get for asking!"

"But I didn't!" I objected. "I SO didn't ask THAT!!!"

"Whatever. You were still here, so, basically, its Karma," he said. He then continued on into a telephone pole. "Yow! Has that pole always been there?"

I laughed. "Since the beginning of time."

"Watch it, Goode! I know where you live."

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Pretty boy's threatening me! Yikes!" I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously, Zach. Don't push me."

"Aw. Is the poor little pretty boy upset at m-" I started, only to be cut off by Grant punching me in the face.

He snickered. I yelled some pretty nasty things at him in Farsi, which caused some bystanders to look at us funny. And not funny ha-ha, but funny weird. Like we were different. We _are_, but no one usually notices that.

"Not a good idea, Grant," I hissed at him.

"_You_ weren't a good idea, Goode," he shot right back.

I couldn't help myself. I launched at him. I punched him in the stomach.

"Dude! What the-" Grant was cut off by me being pulled off of him and held back.

"Let me go!" I screamed at my captor. I flipped them over.

"Ow!" screamed Liz.

"Argh!" grunted Grant as Bex tackled him to the ground. She laughed in triumph as she sat on his stomach.

"Beat you again!" she taunted.

"Rematch?" he asked, sitting up so she slid into his lap.

"You bet," she answered. "Come home tonight?"

He kissed her cheek. "Wouldn't miss it."

"Uh, Zach?" Liz asked from the ground. "Feel like letting me up yet? Jonas won't be happy with you if you don't."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Liz," I apologized. "Here." I held out my hand for her to get up.

"Thanks," she replied, and took my hand. Once she got up, she dusted herself off. "So how's my girl?"

"Whuddya mean?" I asked.

"Cam. Cammie. Cameron. Cameron Morgan. Your girlfriend. Your _fiancée._ My best friend!"

"Oh!" I smacked my head. "Hahaha. She's fine. But Abby ain't happy with us," I explained.

"Why not? She should be overjoyed that Cam's found happiness!"

"Yea, but she's not happy that Cammie's found happiness with _me_."

"Ohhh."

"Yea. Abby's just overreacting. I mean, I'm nothing like my family!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, I'm so confused now, Zach," Liz complained, rubbing her forehead.

"Sorry. Cammie can explain. Wanna stop by for dinner tonight? You could bring over Jonas and your little ones," I suggested.

"Sure! Tommy and Joan will be overjoyed! And Jonas hasn't seen you guys in forever!"

I smiled. Now there's the Liz I know. "Okay. I'll be home in a little while; Cam should still be there. At my apartment, I mean. Unless you'd rather go to Cam's house…"

"We'll go to yours. See ya later, bro!"

"Yea. Bye!"

I walked inside the grocery store to pick up the watermelon Cammie needed to make her special fruit salad. She already has grapes, cantaloupe, strawberries, kiwi, and pineapple.

"How are you, sir?" the guy at the register counter asked.

I smiled. Perfect opportunity to psych someone out. "Yo no hablo ingles, senor. Mis disculpas."

"Esta bien. Como estas?"

"Estoy bien, senor. Gracias."

"No problemo. Adios!" he said as he finished ringing up the watermelon.

"Adios," I mumbled, disappointed. I had expected him to be confused! I walked home in silence. I must've looked weird, carrying a huge watermelon the three miles to my house.

"Hey, Zach!" Cammie exclaimed as I walked through the door. She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Cam," I replied and kissed her cheek. "Miss me?"

"Not really," she shrugged, stepping away from me.

I pouted. "Now I'm sad."

"I'm kidding!" she laughed. "But you were only gone for about twenty minutes, so I didn't really have _time_ to miss you!"

I laughed too. "Okay, okay!"

She smiled. "I'm almost done the fruit salad. But why'd you get such a big watermelon?"

"Oh yeah! Because Liz, Jonas, Tommy, and Joan are coming over for dinner tonight," I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shrieked.

"Er, because I just invited her?"

"When?!"

"At the grocery store!"

"Why was she there?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't know!"

"Cam! Calm down! It's okay!"

She paced back and forth.

"Cammie, what's wrong?" No answer. "Cammie?" Still nothing. I walked in front of her, took her by the shoulders, and gave a big shake. "Cammie! Tell me what's wrong! Liz is your best friend! How can something be wrong?"

She gulped. "I haven't exactly made enough food…"

"What do you mean? How little did you make?" She gestured to the two tiny bowls sitting on the counter. "Oh, wow…that's not very much."

"Exactly! How am I supposed to make enough for six people in one hour?"

"Uh…Chef Bouyardee?" I suggested.

She sighed, then rolled her eyes. "It's the only option, I guess."

"I'll go grab it."

"No, I will. Just relax; I'll be _right_ back," she promised.

"Okay," I agreed. I put my arms around her waist. "But it had better only take a few minutes. I might get too impatient and eat the entire watermelon myself." I winked at her.

"I got an idea!" she exclaimed randomly. "Don't touch anything- it's gonna be a surprise!"

"Erm- okay, then. See you soon!"

She kissed me quickly. "See you soon!"

"Love ya."

"Love you!" she squealed as she ran out the door. What is she up to?

A/N: Any guesses on what Cammie has planned? =) lol. I've decided that the next chapter will probably be in Cammie's POV, so be warned; I'm better at Zach's. lol. Feel free to leave flames, though I like positive reviews more. Love you all! Muah! Muah! (blows kisses to crowd) Please R&R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *Avoids the watermelon from Zach's last shopping trip* I know, I know, I'm sorry x 1000000000 okay? I'm the worst updater in the world :( I feel really bad now! But I will hopefully be updating a lot more often now. Maybe once every 2 weeks if all goes well! But now that you all know how awful I am at updating… :/ But if you read Glee or Degrassi and ship Klaine, Samcedes, or Eclare, check out my 4 newest stories. For Degrassi, **_**How Long It's Been**_**. Its an Eclare about what happened after high school, about 20 years later. For Glee I have 3: **_**Facebook**_**, which explains itself in the title, **_**A Thousand Ways to Tell a Love Story**_** which is a Samcedes prompt story, and then I just posted **_**The Last Car**_** which is a Klaine story told in **_**The Last Song**_ **format. :) Now on with the story yall have so long awaited (if you even remember it…:/) If you recognize it, it sure doesn't belong to me!**

Cammie POV

I ran through the streets, making my way to the grocery store. The three miles was easily a light run for me, so I was fine when I went to find fruit dip, more fruit, a package of hamburger meat, and buns. We had burger fixings at home. I paid for our things and took the bag, running home.

I threw open the door and ushered Zach into the living room, dropping what I had bought on the counter. First I washed my hands then started to shape the meat…

Zach POV

I was sitting around, waiting for Cam to get back from the store when all of a sudden the door bursts open and Cammie pushes me into the living room without giving me a chance to say another word. She closed the door behind her as she left and I sighed, sitting on the couch. Might as well make myself comfy.

I turned the TV to the movie channel because the guide said that a James Bond movie was on at 4. I smiled as the movie started.

About 10 minutes into the movie, my phone buzzed stating a call. I checked the ID and it was Jonas. I muted the TV.

"Hey, man… what's wrong?"

"Um… We might be a little late…" Jonas sounded nervous

"Why? How late?" I asked.

"Well, Tommy and Joan were messing around, and we think that Joan's wrist may be broken…"

"Oh man, that's awful… I'm sorry. Is she okay?"

"She's holding up okay. But when the doctor went to put the cast on her, she burst into tears."

"She's already got a cast on? When did she break it?"

"Right before Liz got home. We were actually about to rush Joan to the ER when Liz got back."

"Wow, I'm so sorry, Jonas. I'll let Cammie know."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry we won't be able to make it," he apologized.

"Don't apologize; it isn't your fault. Just tell Joan to feel better and get Tommy to be more careful, alright?"

"Okay, Z. See ya."

"Yeah, bye," I replied and hung up the phone. I felt really bad now- Cammie had just bought food for a big dinner with friends and now it would be just the two of us- again.

I opened the living room door and immediately smelled burgers. I walked behind her and settled my hands on her hips as I put my chin on her shoulder. "Smells delicious, Cam," I said.

"Thanks," she replied, and I felt the muscles in her face change to a smile. Then she whipped around. "Wait- you aren't supposed to be in here, mister!"

I threw up my hands in surrender. "I'm sorry. I just came in here to let you know that Jonas just told me they won't be able to make it. Joan broke her wrist and they're still at the doctor's."

Cammie's shoulders sunk and she pouted. "Oh well… I guess we'll have to leave some of this for leftovers, then."

I smiled and brought her closer to me. "I love you. Did you know that?" I said against her lips.

"Mmm, maybe." She smiled back. "I love you, too." She gave me a chaste kiss before turning back to the food.

I sat at the counter, completely immersed in what was the world of Cammie. Cam cooking was easily the sexiest thing I had ever seen. She luckily had _not_ inherited her mother's cooking skills, and her food was amazing.

"It's ready," she said a few minutes later. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Smells good, babe," I replied. She shrugged herself out of my grasp and got out two plates.

"Whaddya want on your burger?"

"Onions, tomatoes, lettuce… the works," I replied and she laughed.

"Alright," she put them on the bun and moved around me to the pan and but my burger onto the bun. "Here you go," she handed the plate to me and I set it on the table.

I grabbed her plate before she had the chance. "And what would you like on your burger, Cameron?" I asked, doing a kind of bow.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck. "How about, tomatoes, lettuce, cheese… you know. The works." She winked and went to sit at the table, taking a bite out of my burger.

I shook my head, laughing, and made my new burger.


End file.
